


The Trouble With Twins

by suyari



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers - Freeform, Kidfic, Multi, Twins, Young Avengers: Children's Crusade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy <i>really</i> doesn't know how they get themselves into these situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Young Avengers does not belong to me, and so, I can only borrow them. The same goes for How To Train Your Dragon and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. I don't own the Avengers either.
> 
> Spoilers: Avengers Children's Crusade #3 and How To Train Your Dragon (the film).

Teddy _knew_ he hadn't yelled enough. Billy was stubborn. In fact, he was even more stubborn than Teddy was. And Teddy was genetically crafted from two of the most stubborn races to ever exist. Because he was so stubborn, the team had had to go _after_ him. To Latveria. With Magneto and Quicksilver. It was a _long_ trip. With no teleporter, two over anxious speedsters, Eli, who had his 'I _told_ you so' face on, and Magneto. By the time they arrived at Doom's stronghold Teddy was more than ready to start breaking shit.

They'd been prepared to storm the castle, fight the baddies, free Wanda and Billy from a cage in some deep, dark hole of a dungeon. They were _not_ expecting to crash a _wedding_. At least Billy was tied up. It shouldn't have pleased Teddy so much. But all he could think of was the fact that Billy had been handily gift wrapped for him to pick up and fly off with. And he wouldn't be untying him until he yelled a _whole_ lot more. Unfortunately, Tommy ruined his plans. One moment Billy was tied to a post - as a witness, they'd later find out - and the next he was airborne. A breathtaking sight of blue blazed fury. Teddy loved that Billy's emotions were always so easy to read. His boyfriend was so filled with feeling he astounded Teddy by not crumbling under the weight of it every day. Teddy had to remind himself he was _angry_ with him.

Sinking his fists through a few Doombots helped distract him from his ragging hard on. He lost track of most of the team at various points. They were battling in a courtyard and with all the technology and power flying around, a hero only had enough focus to not cause accidental harm to anyone in their immediate vicinity. So he completely missed the reason for the blinding light. _Purple_ light his mind helpfully supplied, once he regained the ability to see.

"Billy!" he cried, wiping at his eyes to clear the spots dancing across his vision, and pushing his way to the raised dais at the center.

He bumped into Eli, almost sending them both sprawling.

Cassie screamed.

Teddy felt his blood freeze, stomach dropping like a ton of steel into a shallow pit.

Vision was saying something, but Teddy couldn't hear it. All he heard was the rush of blood in his head as his heart hammered away in his chest. He felt like he was being strangled. No air was making it in or out, but somehow he was still moving. Kate held up a charred bit of material, turning it over in her hand. Teddy could see a deep red patch still untouched in the middle. After that...he didn't have any memories after that. He'd been mortified at first thinking he'd _passed out_ before learning the truth. He didn't quite know how to feel about the fact that he'd actually just completely lost it and hulked out on them. It had taken 5 Avengers and most of his own team to take him down.

Thankfully, Billy wasn't _dead_.

Not that what _had_ happened was any sort of improvement.

Teddy heaved a sigh as Billy burst into tears and caught Tommy as he whizzed by with his brother's stuffed dragon. "Guys, play _nice_!"

Tommy stuck his tongue out at him, vibrating in his grip to get free. It worked on most people. Teddy just shifted shape until his talons curled about Tommy's small shoulders. "Brothers are _nice_ to each other," he scolded, setting Tommy down. Tommy didn't seem to much care about Teddy one way or the other, but he listened to him more often because Teddy seemed to command a great deal of Billy's attention.

The silver haired twin shuffled free and held out the toy. Billy took it, hugging it close like he may never see it again.

Teddy tried not to rub at his temples. It only ever encouraged Tommy.

Tommy hugged Billy, and Billy smiled, and then all was well in their little world.

Billy touched Tommy's face, Tommy mirrored the action and then they were babbling at one another.

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

The twins didn't like being separated. Naps, meals, bath time... _Everything_ had to be done with them both present or not at all. Even changing their diapers - which Teddy knew would probably scar them _all_ for life - was a social event for the pair. It was difficult most of the time because Tommy had such a short attention span, and while Billy was the patient one, he was still only two and a half and there was only so much he could process.

" _Please_ tell me you've figured out how to _fix_ this," Teddy begged of Doctor Strange one day as he was making his way through the mansion.

"We have been over this before, Teddy. We cannot be certain there _is_ anything to fix."

"Bullshit!" Teddy snapped, lowering his voice immediately after. The twins were falling asleep to 'How to train your Dragon' in the other room, and if one woke, the other would follow, and Teddy would have a very cranky pair of toddlers by dinner. They also had to fall asleep _before_ Toothless was captured and became the main viking ship's vane. They got upset over his treatment, and the Queen dragon scared them both. And scaring toddlers with powers was not a risk anyone wanted to take. They'd learned their lesson there, thanks. "Billy and Tommy are _sixteen_ , not two and a half!"

"While they may perhaps be slightly older, given the calendar year of their birth-"

"Make her turn them _back_!!"

"Teddy," sighed Doctor Strange, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm afraid she already has."

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

"Why sad?" asked Billy one afternoon, crouching down to look up into Teddy's down turned face.

"I'm not sad," he told him, giving him his best smile.

"Yes, sad," Billy replied. Reaching up he set both hands to Teddy's jaw, fingers splaying against his skin. "No cry, Teddy."

The way he said it echoed something he would have said were he himself, and Teddy found himself wiping at his eyes hastily. Unfortunately the more he wiped, the quicker the tears came.

"Shhh, shhh."

The toddler didn't complain as Teddy all but crushed him in a hug, sobbing against his own arm and breathing in the soft scent of Billy. His lost boyfriend, who now smelled so sweet and clean, as opposed to the heady, seductive, slightly electric taste of him in every inhale. "I miss my friend," he told little Billy, as the brunet rubbed his back with tiny hands.

"Where he go?"

"Away...he went away." Teddy sniffed. "And I-I miss him _so_ much..." He choked on an unsteady inhale and tried desperately to compose himself. Billy wasn't helping.

"No cry, Teddy. He come back. He come back 'n visit."

"I don't think he will, Billy," he replied, drawing away. He tucked back some of Billy's dark unruly curls tenderly. "He went far, far away."

"To space?" Billy asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah. He went away to space."

"Oh."

"Hey," he said, urging Billy's head up with a tap of knuckles to his chin. "Will you keep me company while I wait?" He smiled. "You're my best friend, after all."

Billy beamed. "Yes. I keep you com'ny."

"Thanks, Billy."

"'Mon," Billy said, tugging at his hand. "We go fwying now."

Teddy laughed.

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

"You don't have to stay with them all the time, Teddy," Kate said. She had her serious face on. Teddy didn't want to fight, but they were both being stubborn about it. "One of us can babysit them. You should be going out, having fun."

"I have fun with them."

She sighed. "Teddy. They're _toddlers_. I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Kate. But I'm not going to leave him."

"He may not go back. Neither of them. Cap says..."

He took her hands in his and gave a squeeze. "I can't believe that, Kate. We need to hold on a little longer. Someone will fix it, and then we can never let them live it down." He grinned. "Hey, remember that time you escaped the bathroom and ran naked down the mansion hall? Then you got into Cap's room, and really, that's not what we use a shield for guys..."

Kate laughed, but it wasn't as strong as it could have been.

"It'll work out, Kate. You'll see."

She was silent for a long while before asking hesitantly, voice so low Teddy had to strain to hear her, "What if it doesn't?"

Teddy sighed. "Well then...I guess we'll be spinsters together."

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

"Mine! Mine!" Tommy squealed, shoving his plate at Billy.

"Billy!" Teddy gasped. "Stop turning the vegetables into cookies!"

Tommy cried as he took both twins plates full of cookies and set them on the counter out of reach.

"Why is your spaghetti _worms_?!"

"It funny!" Billy countered.

Tommy saw the look on Teddy's face as he took the plates of worms away and burst into peals of laughter.

"Guys, seriously, you need to eat _something_."

"CHEESE!" they chorused.

Teddy watched as the table was overrun with cheese. String cheese, and cheese cubes, and mini wheels, and small cheese balls. He sighed as they started to eat. "It's healthier than cookies," he mumbled.

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

In retrospect, showing the twins 'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs' was a huge mistake. It was epically bad. Up there with telling Wolverine he was an asshole to his face, or inviting Kree and Skrulls to the same dinner party.

"What's with the _jelly beans_?!" was Spiderman's first reaction.

Teddy pointed to Iron Man who pointed to the DVD jacket.

"Well, Billy, I commend your taste in jelly beans, but, they kinda hurt coming down." He bent down to whisper in Billy's ear and Teddy was relieved someone was explaining it to him. Billy nodded and a moment later it stopped raining jelly beans. And started raining marshmallows. "What?" Spiderman said when they all just stared at him.

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

"Maybe we should bind his powers," Iron Man suggested. A crash later, followed by a squeaky "O'ps!" had him amending his statement. "Maybe we should bind _both_ of them. We can do that right? Put them in a containment cell or-"

"I don't think so," Teddy replied.

"Hulkling, they're uncontrollable."

"They're _kids_. You can't just box them up because you can't handle it!"

"Maybe Wanda-"

"Maybe if she changed them _back_. Oh. Wait. That's right, she _won't_."

"Can't," corrected Cap.

Teddy snorted.

"Teddy." His voice took on that 'steady now, soldier' tone and Teddy had to take a deep breath. "While fighting Doom, Wanda and Billy's powers clashed in Doom's matrix. There is nothing she can do, not without Billy's help."

"But Billy _can_ help! If you just _explained_ it to him!"

"It's too dangerous. He far too young for that kind of responsibility."

"Who's responsibility are we really concerned about here, Cap?" Teddy growled, crossing his arms. "You're all just scared of what'll happen when he comes to again. Billy's powers _terrify_ you. They always have." He glared at them both. "He's not who you think he is."

"Tell that to most of Manhattan," Iron Man countered.

"Tony."

"Excuse me," Teddy replied tightly. "The twins should be getting up any minute, and if I'm not there when they wake up it could get ugly."

He stalked out of the room before he did something that could cost him dearly.

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

"Billy, come here please, I want to talk to you."

Billy put down his marker and crossed over to Teddy.

Teddy patted the space beside him, Billy climbed into his lap instead.

"We're friends, right?"

Billy nodded emphatically.

"Friends tell each other things, Billy."

The brunet cocked his head, then sighed. "We not know it falled. Sowwy."

"What?"

Billy squirmed.

"It's okay, whatever broke. I'm not mad." Someone else would probably be, depending on what it was. But after his discussion - and he used the term _loosely_ \- with Cap and Iron Man, Teddy could really care less about the Avengers' personal belongings.

"Kay," Billy said, twirling a finger against Teddy's shirt, creating a swirl.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend."

"Who wenna space?"

"Yes." He pulled out a picture and showed it to him. "This is my friend."

Billy frowned at the picture.

"His name is Billy, just like you."

The toddler in his lap blinked at the photograph, but there was no recognition, as Teddy had been hoping.

"He nice."

"Yes, he's very nice. And I miss him an awful lot."

Billy shifted.

"He has powers like you. And we are _superheroes_ together."

He watched the boy's eyes go wide and smiled. Billy was still a fanboy, even at two and a half.

"Isn't that cool?"

His small head bobbed.

"Lemme see!" Tommy demanded from his knee.

Teddy was prepared. He flipped the picture around, then held up another, showing them to the tiny speedster. "And this is Tommy."

"That _my_ name!"

"Yeah, it's one of the best names, and only really, really cool, fast guys can have it."

Tommy grinned up at him.

"They're twins too," he explained, holding the pictures side by side.

Tommy climbed up into his lap to see better.

"In space?" asked Billy, blinking large eyes up at him.

"Yeah, they both got lost, in space." More like _time_ , but he figured it was all relative. And the twins understood the concept of space. They were the offspring of _Avengers_ after all.

"They loss?" the twins asked.

"Yeah. They got lost and no one knows how to find them."

He watched them straighten, little chests puffing out.

"We fine them!" exclaimed Billy.

"We hewos!" Tommy added with conviction.

Teddy smiled. "Thanks guys. You're the _best_ heroes ever!"

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

"Teddy!" gasped Kate. "What are you letting them _watch_!"

"Shh," he whispered, grabbing her by the arm.

"Teddy!"

"It's training."

She blinked at him. "What?!"

" _Training_ ," he reiterated.

"I don't understand. How is showing them news footage of our team 'training'?"

"I'm showing them who they _are_."

"Oh Teddy..."

"If they can just _remember_ , I know-"

"Teddy..." She hugged him. "Oh Teddy..."

"If they just...if _he_ just..."

"I know, Teddy. I know...Shh..."

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

Teddy did his best to remain relaxed as Wanda sat down beside him.

"MOMMY!" the twins chimed excitedly, before scurrying over.

She opened her arms, scooping them up into a big family hug. "Hello, my darlings," she cooed at them, kissing each atop the head. "Are you having fun with Teddy?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Teddy nice."

Tommy nodded.

Wanda smiled at them. "You really like Teddy a lot, don't you, sweethearts?"

"Teddy our frien!" exclaimed Tommy.

"We luff him!" added Billy, with equal exuberance.

Wanda's smile strained slightly. Teddy took some satisfaction in the realization that she understood what she had done, and felt somewhat negatively about it. He sighed internally. He knew better than to take pleasure in the discomfort of others, even if they had wronged him. And really, Wanda had been _very_ accommodating toward him, allowing him equal time with the twins, as if he had the right to lay claim to a significant portion of their lives.

He leaned over and ruffled their hair. "I love you both, too."

It wasn't until later that he realized it was true. It may not have begun in a conventional way, but at some point he had stopped seeing Tommy as an outsider, and had started seeing him as a part of Billy. As Billy was a part of Tommy. Somewhere he had begun to realize that in order for them to function, to be _balanced_ , they needed time together. Time that was not in some way infringing upon his own time with Billy, but that co-existed with it, that ran along side it, that provided for it.

He lay in bed that night and thought back. He tried to relive every moment. From meeting Billy for the first time, to them discovering Tommy, to the wars and back to his current situation. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he _did_ eventually come to understand that he had been having - and subsequently burying - conflicting feelings about Tommy for some time. Spending every day with the twins and getting to know them as a unit, _experiencing_ them as a unit, made him wonder if things could ever go back to the way they were.

As it stood, Teddy's romantic feelings were completely buried in grief. What he felt for the twins was what he supposed he might feel toward children of his own. It was still love, but of a different sort. He could say he loved little Tommy, and not be concerned about any repercussions. Toddler Tommy was not teenage Tommy. They were not quite so different as to be considered polar opposites, yet...Little Tommy was open, carefree and expressive. He was honest and outgoing and adventurous. He had a huge spirit that soared high above the clouds and didn't bend for anyone or anything. He was funny and charming and mischief royalty. Smart and quick, he was always causing some trouble somewhere, but it was generally harmless. And as Teddy had learned, motivated by a desire to care for others. Little Tommy _cared_ what people thought about, how they felt, and he aimed to improve their day to day as best he could.

As for Billy...Billy was a quiet kid. He was shy and soft spoken, and very observant. He absorbed the world around him like a thirsty sponge and processed it all, sorting daily life into compartments. Unlike Tommy, he did not come across as confident, but he had conviction, he had drive. What Billy believed in, as always, he put his whole being into. With Tommy at his side, Billy was brighter, gigglier, far more approachable. He went along with his brother's antics without argument, and was by far the more pliant of the pair. Billy liked to talk, where Tommy liked to experience. That, Teddy supposed, had not changed much for either of them.

He wondered what it would mean, what - if anything - they would take from this experience. He wondered if, when they returned, they were different people, how he would go about fitting into their lives. The thoughts brought doubt. _Would_ they be different? What would they do if they _were_? What would _he_ do?

Teddy wasn't certain, but he knew that life - any life - without the twins was simply unacceptable.

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

"...I'm sorry?"

"If you can't turn them back...Can you make me like them?"

Wanda stared at him.

Teddy stared back.

"Teddy, I'm not sure you understand what you're asking of me."

"I think we're both one hundred percent clear on what I'm asking."

She exhaled. "Teddy..."

"Don't say it's a bad idea. Please. Just...Hear me out."

Wanda leaned back in her chair, folded her hands over her abdomen, and nodded.

Teddy looked over at the twins asleep on the duvet, steadying himself before turning to face Wanda once more.

"I love them," he said, voice clear and strong. "Billy is my _soul mate_. I can't imagine any future of mine without him in it. I just can't." He shook his head. "And Tommy..." He laughed softly. "Tommy is...infuriating. He will drive you insane if you let him, but he's honest. He tells it like it is, unflinching, unafraid. He's...He keeps us balanced, real, humble. He makes sure that our team stays true to ourselves, no matter what. And a lot of the time, believe me, we don't like it." He sighed. "But above all else, I know...I know in my heart, in my mind...in every last part of me, that Billy and Tommy are a _part_ of me. Without them..." He shrugged. "I don't make sense. To others. To myself. I want them _back_. Any way possible."

"What about the others on your team?"

"They'll be fine. They have one another. Kate will realize she and Eli are perfect for each other, that she and Tommy would never work because neither of them compromise. And that they've always been more drawn to one another's flaws than to one another's strengths." He smiled. "Kate and Tommy both like to fix things, and they were each other's greatest challenge." He nodded to himself. "They may not want to forgive me, but they will, because our team? It's what we do. We're a family, and we take care of one another, love one another, regardless. And there have been a _lot_ of challenges. We've faced them together, and we've always made it through."

"But you don't wish to share this decision with them?"

"This is my life. I have to choose how to live it. Just like they have to choose how to live their own. When it comes down to it, if I have to choose, I choose Billy and Tommy. I can't let them go through this alone. And unlike the others, I don't have anyone to say otherwise."

Wanda nodded.

"Besides, giving them time to become senior heroes? We'll be making their decade. And ruining our future careers. I can only _imagine_ how much more of a hard ass Eli will be when the mantle gets handed over."

"You're certain about this?"

"More certain than I've ever been about anything. Except maybe Billy." He turned to look at the slumbering twins once more, eyes softening as they landed on the brunet. "But Billy was a complete no brainer. I lucked out with him."

She smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to do first? Anyone you'd like to speak to?"

"You'll do it?"

"I couldn't ask for anyone more devoted to my sons, Teddy." She got up and leaned close to kiss him upon the brow. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. This..they mean everything to me."

"Close your eyes, Teddy."

 

~>~>~>*<~<~<~

 

Waking felt like clawing his way up through wet sand. He wondered if he ought to feel so exhausted by being de-aged. Then he realized he was aware of the transition and sat up with a start. He patted himself down, feeling grief swell as he found himself unchanged.

"You snore. Did you know? It's really annoying."

He froze.

"Leave him alone, Tommy."

Teddy turned slowly, feeling as though the world had been paused and he was fighting against the pull. Billy was sitting in a chair at a table across from him, smiling. Tommy was leaning back against it, arms spread behind him for support.

"Billy?" he asked breathlessly.

"Hi, Teddy."

"Billy..."

Billy laughed as he was swept up and spun around, the sound muffled as Teddy kissed him.

Teddy pulled back, drinking in that beautiful face, held him close tightly, relishing the feel of the hard length of him all down Teddy's front.

Tommy made a soft sound, and Teddy saw him roll his eyes.

He reached out and grabbed him around the waist, tugging him up against him. Tommy was light, easily moved - it was probably shock. Teddy pressed his lips to his temple and kissed him solidly. Tommy didn't protest.

"I missed you," he informed them both, hugging as tightly as he could without damaging them.

"We were with you the whole time," Billy pointed out, gently.

"Thanks, by the way," Tommy commented. His eyes were averted and his cheeks were pink. Teddy thought it wasn't often he found himself in this sort of situation. "For sticking by us." Teddy knew he meant _him_ , and hugged him close for it, inhaling deeply. Tommy smelled vaguely like Billy. Earthy, other, very male, but with a touch of crisp autumn breeze. It warmed Teddy to his core.

"You remember?" he asked, looking to Billy.

"Most of it," he replied, then smiled. "I think Mom edited some of it."

Teddy smirked. "Don't worry. I've got pictures."

The twins groaned.

"So...this is our life now, huh?" he asked them.

They looked to one another then to him and nodded.

"I always wanted my own 'Happily Ever After'," he mused.

"Idiot," Tommy grumbled.

Billy wrapped his arms around them both and laughed.


End file.
